A Love Story - of Sorts
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Follow up to When a Stud Becomes a Dud using the OC Mizuki. Intended originally to be a one shot, it will be a series of one-shots chronicling the turbulent and sexy relationship of the Maelstrom and the Beautiful Moon of Konoha. (NOT the male Mizuki! NO yaio! This Mizuki is a female and a completely different character.)
1. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

This is a one-shot response/follow-up to When A Stud Becomes A Dud. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who asked for this and had the idea that Mizuki should be 'punished' for her misdeed with Sasuke. This one-shot is all about what a real stud is. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto loved his sometime girlfriend's somewhat sick sense of humor, especially where Sasuke Uchiha was concerned. He had full knowledge of her date with his frenemy and had even laughed riotously at the story she told him of the failed attempt at sex. To add to Sasuke's humiliation, she had been parading him around town on a shiny fake diamond leash with a thick black leather and silver studded collar around his neck. It was an amazing sight to see especially when she had led the already painfully debased man to the town center and proceeded to make him kneel before her and lick her feet. The whole scene was more gratifying in its epic embarrassment than any ass kicking he could give Sasuke; not that he would not try to top it and give him that amazing ass kicking anyway. Sparring with the Uchiha and beating him down every chance he was afforded was his favorite pastime. Payback's a bitch. Obviously his sweet Mizuki could be one too but she had never been one to him. He was waiting for her outside of her house. She was due to return home from another day of degrading Sasuke. Fully aware that he was being very much like a stalker, he smiled when he imagined the sound of her shriek of surprise. She would tremble in his arms, her chest heaving for air in her fright. He could barely wait. The jingle of her keys made his ears perk up and his body tingled with excitement. She was here.

Mizuki knew Naruto was hiding in the bushes. She had been waiting all week for him to show up. They had been 'off' for quite a while in their on again, off again relationship. It was about time for them to be on again. She slid her key into the lock and felt his arms slide around her waist at the same time. Yelping loudly the sound morphed into a low moan when his hands slid up her belly over the slick silky fabric of her tight shirt on their way up her body.

"Miss me?" he asked, kissing her neck that was bared by her upswept hair.

"Always," she sighed, goosebumps raising to the surface of her skin when he groped her breasts.

"Have you had fun with your new toy?" he inquired, turning her to face him. His eyes glued themselves to her full red lips that were slightly parted.

"Yes. I've had my fun, but I'm tired of that toy. I'm ready for a man," she murmured, encircling his neck with her arms as his hand moved to her chin to hold it between his thumb and forefinger. She liked the way he was staring at her lips, and she wanted him to kiss her. Her body pressed against his as his other hand slid around her waist to hold her firmly.

"You've been a bad girl," he muttered, his hand grasping her butt cheek hard enough to make her gasp. He gave her a sharp slap on the behind, grinding the words through his teeth, "A very, very bad girl."

"So what are you going to do to me?" she asked breathily, her emerald green eyes holding his sapphire blue ones. Her body was shaking in his arms, and she was powerless to stop it.

"You've been so damn cruel and just plain mean," he chastised her, moving his lips closer to hers. "I believe the punishment should fit the crime. Don't you?"

"What crime?" Mizuki reached behind her to open the door while keeping one arm locked around his neck. After pushing open the door, she pulled him inside of the house with her.

"You tried to have sex with another man. You're mine aren't you?" Naruto kissed her lips briefly, nuzzling her nose with his before returning his eyes to hers for a long meaningful look.

"Am I? I wasn't aware you had claimed me as your own," she shot back, pushing on his chest in a half hearted attempt to extract herself from his arms. She stopped moving when he raised his hand and reached to pull her hair free from the clip that had been holding it. Shaking her head, she felt her hair fall around her shoulders and flow down her back.

"You've always been mine. You're just allowed to go out to play when I do, but you still belong to me," he said, turning her around to push her against the counter.

Mizuki groaned as he rubbed his erection over her behind through their clothes as he held her body between his and the counter. She had missed him so much. He was all she had ever wanted but had never had the nerve to tell him through the years of their turbulent relationship. No matter who else they had been with, they had always came back around to each other. They were addicts and knew it, but they also knew they could be addicted to worse things than each other.

"Mizuki," he called to her, twisting his fingers into her hair as he continued to grind into her. The friction was nice and kept the erection from being painful, but he wanted to be inside of her.

"Naruto!" she cried out when he tugged on her hair. Her body squirmed against his when he leaned forward to press kiss after kiss to her neck. Somehow she managed to get her body turned so that she faced him. Her eyes met his and his fingers brushed through her hair in a comforting manner as he smiled down at her.

"What do you want?" he queried, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip that had started to quiver.

"You," she answered, clutching his shirt at the waist with both of her hands.

"Do I get to punish you for being a bad girl?" he questioned her, teasing her with soft, brief kiss.

"Oh, yes, please," she begged, trying to kiss him but he leaned back from her.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, taking her by the hand to lead her to her bedroom. He knew the location of her bedroom well enough that he could find it with his eyes closed. Taking her to the bed, he positioned her beside it before turning to open the drawer of the nightstand.

Mizuki held her breath momentarily and her heart beat faster with excitement when she heard the drawer slide open. She wanted to open her eyes but keeping them closed made the anticipation so much more tantalizing. The cool, soft fabric of the blindfold sliding over her eyes made her sigh. Her hands reached out for him, but she could not feel him in front of her.

"Naruto? Where are you?" she called, patting the air in her attempt to find him.

"I'm right here," he replied, taking her hand and pressing it against his bare chest.

Mizuki bit her lower lip when she felt the smooth skin and hard muscle beneath her fingertips. Her fingers glided over his skin luxuriating in the baby soft feel of it, pausing momentarily when they encountered the rigid nipple. She kept her fingers on it, squeezing gently while she leaned forward.

Naruto held his hands at his sides, his fingers clenching and unclenching while he watched her wet pink tongue dart out to lick the sensitive, stiff piece of flesh. He wanted to grab her head and pull her mouth against him before tangling his fingers into her loads of shiny brown hair again. Instead, his hands remained at his sides and he refused to allow the moan of pleasure escape him as the tip of her tongue teased the nipple before she covered it with her lips to suck lightly.

Mizuki felt a warm sensation spreading through the very deepest part of her belly before a rush of wetness between her legs took her by surprise. She removed her mouth from him to stand up and wait for his next move. Licking her lips, she reached out for him and groaned with disappointment when only empty air met her touch. Why the hell did he keep moving? She gasped when his fingers brushed over the backs of her hands before the velvety fabric of the special ropes they used for 'punishments' enveloped her wrists.

"Sit down," he commanded her in a low voice, assisting her with lowering herself onto the bed. Encircling her waist with his arm, he turned her and positioned her against the headboard in a half reclining position. He raised her arms above her head and carefully secured them to the headboard. His fingers brushed over her cheek, and he smiled when she turned her face to allow them to graze over her lips.

Mizuki chewed her lower lip as his fingers drifted lower, down her neck and chest, before pausing at the button on her shirt between her breasts. The fabric of her shirt was tugged before it opened slightly from the button being undone. She waited patiently, writhing in anticipation as he unbuttoned the next button and the next ever so slowly. Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin as the fabric was pushed aside and the cool air of the room touched her arousal heated skin. She moaned like a wounded animal as his fingers slid across her skin with a feather light touch making her nipples contract with stimulation until they ached. When his fingers scraped over them, she cried out his name in a plea for more.

"I always did like the fact you had a strict aversion to bras," he said with obvious amusement lowering his head to one of the delightfully unyielding bits of brownish pink skin.

Mizuki wailed with bliss as his tongue lapped across her nipple in long lazy strokes. Squeezing her legs together she squirmed beneath him, uncomfortable with the yearning within her and wishing he would hurry this along. However, this was part of the punishment. She would have to suffer through it. Tentatively raising her foot, she slid her big toe along the rough inner seam of his black pants until the top of her foot pressed against his crotch. She shrieked briefly when he nipped her as she rubbed her foot across his hard member through the pants. Her foot was roughly seized and pushed to the bed by the outer side of his knee. A small yelp of protest escaped her lips when his lips removed themselves from her breast. Her body trembled with excitement when his lips moved next to her ear.

"Don't do that or I'll tie your feet down too," he threatened in a fabulous way. He placed a few strategic kisses down her neck and chest, moving lower to press one against her belly.

"Naruto," she gasped, raising her hips with her feet flat on the bed on either side of him.

Naruto slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, pushing it up to her waist. He smiled when he was immediately met with the vision of a pair of lacy black panties that barely covered her womanhood. Lowering his head, he pressed a kissed to the wet spot on the thin fabric between her thighs.

Mizuki stifled the scream she wanted to unleash into a pitiful sound that was somewhere between a sob and a moan. She opened her legs wider, hoping he would do more. Instead she felt him move away from her completely and get up from the bed. _Damn tease from hell, _she thought to herself, hearing the distinct metallic sound of a zipper unzipping.

"So, my darling, what would you like?" he asked, placing his hand on her knee and sliding it down her leg to her ankle. Taking the velvet rope from the belt loop where he had hung it, he twisted it around her ankle before tying it to the bedpost beside him.

"But you said - "

"I never said I _wouldn't_ tie you up," he interrupted, walking around the bed. He placed his hand on her other knee and slid it down her thigh this time. His fingers brushed the wet spot and slid against her body through the panties. "What do you want?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know," she stuttered, raising her hips to push her body against his stroking fingers. The fabric was pushed aside and his fingers slid between the warm wet folds to stroke the aroused nub there.

Naruto realized it was a good thing she was tied down when she jumped and bucked violently from the touch. He grasped her ankle with his other hand and pulled her leg out straight to somehow tie her to the other post with one hand while massaging her with the other. Regretfully removing his hand from her body, he finished undressing and got onto the bed with her, positioning himself between her legs in a kneeling position. His desire to punish her was also causing him some severe punishment. He stroked himself a few times to relieve some of the painful ache while resisting the urge to bury himself inside of her body. Daring to lean over her, he was thankful he had left the barrier of her underwear intact to prevent him from shoving his member inside of her as he pressed his lips to hers.

Mizuki gratefully accepted the kiss, pressing her lips to his. Her lips parted in hopes that he would take the invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and shivered with sexual delight as his tongue entered her mouth and leisurely worked its way around to taste every inch. He had always been the most amazing kisser and knew just what to do to arouse her with a single kiss. She was ready to lose her mind from wanting him so badly. On the verge of begging, she strained against her restraints to raise her body to his.

Naruto pushed her hips down to the bed, groaning with frustration as his resolve threatened to break. He was really beginning to wonder who was being tortured here. His hands slid down her body and grasped the thin straps of her panties, breaking them easily to rip off the tiny piece of lace that had been a pointless excuse for underwear.

Mizuki ripped her lips from his, growling, "You owe me."

"You're damn right I do," he snarled back, clutching a fistful of her hair as he thrust himself deep inside of her.

Mizuki shrieked in a short loud burst as he slid inside of her with ease from her fluid over excitement. She cried out again as he pushed into her with quick forceful strokes rocking her back and forth. All she could do was just lay there and take it while moaning like some pathetic creature who was being tormented with ecstasy - actually that would be exactly what she was. It was killing her to not be able to touch him, to hold him, to see him. However, she could definitely hear him as he groaned with pleasure and panted in her ear while telling her how good her body felt and how much he wanted her.

"Oh, god, Naruto," she gasped, her body overtaken suddenly by an unexpected orgasm. She thrashed beneath him, the inside of her tightening around him sporadically as her body endured orgasm after orgasm while he continued to hammer her mercilessly.

Naruto kissed her to cover the cry he wanted to emit when he released inside of her. His hips relentlessly moved in spasms as he came hard and actually experienced a continual climax that he feared might drive him to the brink of insanity before it stopped. Finally the incredibly bliss began to subside and his body stopped humping her in uncontrollable thrusts. He pressed a kiss of gratitude to her lips and raised himself from her body to untie her.

Mizuki ripped off the mask and pulled him into the bed beside her, enclosing him with her arms while giving him a passionate, needy kiss. He was always a fantastic lover who instead of satiating her, made her want more of him. She was like an addict with her favorite drug where he was concerned; whatever he gave her, she wanted more. He was a human storm who trapped her in his vortex and refused to let her go.

"Please, I want more," she pleaded with him, looking into his blue eyes.

"All right," he replied, kissing her again before flipping her over onto her belly.

Mizuki raised her behind while spreading her legs to open wide for him as he slid his half erect member over her butt. She held her breath, resisting the urge to moan when he grazed her womanhood and pulled back. Her body vibrated beneath him with desire as he rubbed across her a few more times to tempt her and to give himself time to fully recover. Her fingers clawed the comforter beneath her, and she yelled his name when he pushed into her inch by inch.

Naruto watched her hands as they worked themselves into the fluffy bed covering and she made the most enticing whimpers of pleasure from his extra slow entrance. This time he would take her at a more gradual pace to allow their pleasure to build little by little to an earth shattering explosion.

Mizuki smiled and enjoyed the little kisses showered over her neck and shoulders. As his arousal increased so did the intensity and length of his strokes. She pushed herself onto all fours, crying out his name when he held her by the hips and resorted to actually pulling all of the way out before pushing back into her to touch her so deeply inside it made her gasp each time. Just when she thought she could not bear it any longer, his fingers stole around her hip and touched the little nub between her lower lips to stimulate her even further. It was like touching the trigger switch on a bomb. She screamed and started bucking like a wild mare that took him by surprise and nearly threw him off.

Naruto leaned forward, placing his whole weight on her back as he pinned her to the mattress to finish her and himself off for that fabulous explosion of ecstasy. Once again he unleashed inside of her, intent on making a mess of her. It was nothing soap and water could not cure and a shower with her would be a great and fitting end to such a fantastic sex session. Rolling to the side of her instead of crushing her under his body, he struggled for air in noisy gasps as she did the same beside him.

"Are you staying the night?" she wheezed, still lying on her belly. She pushed up on her elbows to look at him.

"Yeah," he puffed in reply, turning his head to look at her. She was absolutely gorgeous to him in this moment. Her hair had fallen over her face but he could still see her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. Her lips were dark red and seemed swollen from the rush of blood to her face. "You're beautiful. I like to see you this way."

"I like it when you make me feel like this," she giggled, crawling to him on her elbows to give him a kiss. "Ready for a shower?"

"Definitely," he answered, feeling sweat running down his body.

Without another word, Mizuki stood up and walked to the bathroom. Naruto watched her appreciatively as she confidently strolled across the room completely naked to the bathroom. He rose from the bed when he heard the water running.

Mizuki was hogging the stream of water and refused to move over to share. She squealed and giggled when he pushed her against the wall while inserting himself under the water. Her laughing ceased when he covered her mouth with his for a mind numbing, body exciting kiss. Her arms twisted around his neck and did not let him go when he removed his lips from hers. She sighed with contentment when he tenderly held her body to his while his fingers slid over her dampened skin.

"Zuzu," Naruto murmured in her ear, using the nickname only he called her. "You're not really mine, are you?"

"But I am yours," she responded, pulling his lips back to hers.

"No," he said, not allowing her to kiss him. "That's not what I mean."

Mizuki stared at him wondering what he did mean. Her green eyes narrowed with suspicion since he avoided making eye contact with her. She had always dreaded the day when he told her that he never wanted to see her again and had truly had enough of their strange almost destructive relationship. Was today that day? A sense of dread overtook her, and she felt like crying. Biting the inside of her cheek with painful intensity, she kept the tears from overflowing her eyes. Stubbornness and pride would not allow her to cry in front of him.

"I want you to be mine. I want to come home to you every day. I want to make love you every night. I want to make whatever we have real," he said, holding her face with his palms pressed against her cheeks. His eyes studied hers as he struggled with the words. "I want you. I need you. I..."

Mizuki bit her lower lip. _Say it, Naruto, _she begged silently, her eyes searching his as if to find the words. _Oh, dear god, please, PLEASE, say it and make my lifetime._

"I love you."

Mizuki nearly fainted. Her knees weakened and she was thankful her body was already pressed firmly between his and the shower wall because it was the only thing holding her up. Her throat and mouth felt as if she had swallowed a bucket full of sand.

"I've loved you for years," he went on in a rush, pink flooding his cheeks and darkening into a deep red blush. "I just never said so because I was afraid you would tell me you never wanted to see me again. It's killed me every time you walked away and I saw you in the village with another guy. I - "

Mizuki cut him off with a kiss because the more the words tumbled out the more she felt the odd mixture of relief, guilt, and anger flooding through her body. All this time he had felt exactly the same way as her. Each time he had said he needed space then proceeded to date Sakura or Hinata or Ten Ten or who the hell ever it had been, had put a dagger in her heart.

"Shut up, please, just shut up," she ordered him, panting for air after the kiss that had conveyed so much unspoken emotion.

"So you feel the same way?" he inquired, pulling her under the steaming hot water with him.

"Yes, yes," she responded enthusiastically, hugging him tightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend? My always girlfriend, not a sometimes girlfriend?" He pulled her back to see her face, glad to see her smiling.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Do I still get to tie you up?"

"Oh, yes."

With the official declaration of their new relationship status, they had inadvertently found another fabulous way to piss off Sasuke Uchiha which would make them even happier than they already were.


	2. Cohabitation

Thanks to my reviewers who encouraged me to turn this into more than just a stand alone one shot. There is a really sucky lemon (and I mean that in a good way) at the end. Be forewarned: you will never be able to look at a bottle of chocolate syrup again without blushing. So I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Mizuki was at work at the bookstore but her mind was not on her job at all. Her brain was too filled with thoughts of a certain handsome and oh so sexy blonde with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen to think about books. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind and concentrate. She had to make room on the shelf for the latest publication from that old pervert author Jiraiya. Kakashi would be here soon for his copy, and she better have them on the shelf to avoid the roaming hands of an overzealous Jiraiya fanboy. Looking down at the book in her hand, she studied the provocative cover: a woman was being held against a wall by her lover's body while he ravished her lips with a kiss. A sigh that verged on being a moan left her lips when she recalled the long slow screw up a wall she had been given last night. And she was not talking about an alcoholic drink with a suggestive name. Reaching up to grab a handful of books from the shelf to make room, her reverie was broken when a jet black pair of eyes stared at her from the other side. She screamed and threw the books she was holding in the air, hearing the chuckle of Sasuke Uchiha from the other side.

"Fucking stalker," she growled, kneeling down carefully in her short skirt to pick up the books she had flung skyward only to have gravity bring them down to form little heaps all over the floor. She tried to ignore the unwanted assistance as he crouched down in front of her to pick up a few of the books out of her reach. Her hand touched his as they reached for the same book, and she pulled back as if she had been burned. Snatching the book out of his hand when he tentatively offered it to her at arm's length, she threw the books on her cart to fill the space on the shelf with the new ones. Without looking at him and pretending to take an absorbed interest in switching out the books, she demanded huffily, "What do you want?"

"I hear you're with Naruto again," Sasuke said, staring at his feet as if he were a shy ten-year old boy, and he was definitely neither.

"You hear right," she snapped, turning to glare at him. "So what do you want?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as her green cat-like eyes pinned themselves to his face. He hated it when she looked at him like that. She was the only female who had ever made him nervous, and he hated her for it. Her talent for off setting him also intrigued the hell out of him, and he could not stop chasing her. If things followed their normal course with her and Naruto, they would be on the outs again in a few weeks. Then he would be there to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. He would just make damn sure to do so in a nice warm room.

"Could I take you out for a drink sometime?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

Mizuki visibly flinched. What the hell is this? Covering over her shock with a tilt of her head making her look like a confused puppy, she questioned him, quite seriously, "What part of _I'm with Naruto now_ do you not understand? Come on, Sasuke," she purred, moving closer to him. She stepped forward until her breasts grazed his chest. "After all, you're supposed to be the freaking genius and Naruto's supposed to be the idiot. Guess they all had it wrong didn't they?"

Mizuki could not stop the devilish grin from curling her lips as his fair, unblemished skin turned a deep pink color. He was even prettier in pink. Bastard. Even if she was interested in him, she would refuse to date a man prettier than her. She moved forward pressing her breasts against his chest.

"You are such a bitch," he ground out between his perfect white teeth. His black eyes narrowed, burrowing into hers with the anger seething within him.

"Yeah, I know," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "And you still want me so much you can't stand yourself. But I belong to Naruto."

"Mizuki - " He began to be cut off by a loud and energetic blonde he abhorred with every fiber of his being.

"Hey! Sasuke, what's up besides your dick?" He knew there was no way that guy could be that close to Mizuki and not have a hard on. He could not get that close to her for sure without something rising to the occasion. Time to cool things off a bit. "Guess you better stay away from any random drafts there huh buddy if you want to keep it that way," Naruto joked, elbowing the irate black-haired man in the ribs. "If you don't mind, can you get your fucking hands off my girlfriend before I break them?"

Sasuke immediately raised his hands from her hips, holding them up as if a cop had yelled "put 'em up." He glared at the blonde momentarily then gave the brown-haired woman one last look before saying, "That offer still stands whenever you're ready." He turned his anger narrowed eyes toward the man he loved to hate. "It shouldn't be too long before dumbass finds something else to amuse him. You've always been temporary to him and you always will be."

"You bastard," Naruto snarled, turning to go after him but he was pulled back by Mizuki. He quickly forgot about the Uchiha when his mouth was claimed by the woman he loves for a breath stealing kiss.

"Better?" she asked, giving him another peck as if to help him make up his mind when he hesitated to answer.

"Much," he replied, sliding his arms around her waist to give her a tender embrace. "Let me take you to lunch. There's something I want to talk about."

"Be right back," she whispered, kissing him briefly before reluctantly leaving his arms. After telling her boss she was leaving, she returned to her handsome prince to allow him to lead her anywhere for lunch although she already knew where they would be going.

Naruto held her hand as they strolled toward his favorite ramen stand, Ramen Ichiraku. He stayed silent, trying to push back the nervousness he felt. There was a very important question he wanted to ask her. Upon entering the food shop, he was greeted warmly by Teuchi and Ayame. He did not miss the rather cold reception offered to his girlfriend by Ayame. Protectively pulling Mizuki closer to his side with an arm around her waist, he received a wilting glare which he countered by smiling then kissing his beloved on the cheek. That bitch would just have to get over it. She was pretty and nice but had been sorely disappointing in bed. His fingers trailed across his girlfriend's bare arm as he held her chair out for her. Mizuki had never, ever been a letdown for him in any aspect of his life, in or out of the bedroom. They had been seeing each other again for several weeks now and he was ready to take it to a new level. Raising his hand after catching Teuchi's eye, he ordered two of their usual dishes.

Mizuki studied him with a wary eye and a sinking heart as he anxiously pulled at his collar and a pink blush spread across his cheeks. Was he done already? Was he about to break up with her again for the...hell, it had happened so many times she had lost count.

"Zuzu," he started and paused to clear his throat. He reached for her hand and could feel it trembling in his. Or was that him? Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he figured he better hurry and get to the point. "We've been dating for a while now and I uh, um, uh..." He pulled at the collar of his shirt that he felt like was constricting around his neck with each word.

Mizuki lowered her eyes from his and tried to maintain a neutral expression as he tripped and stuttered over the words trying to grasp the right ones. Covering his hand that held hers with her other hand, she raised her eyes back to his as her chest began to ache. "It's okay. I think I know what you're trying to say. We've been through this before so why should this time have been any different?"

"What?" He was confused. His blue eyes watched her in baffled astonishment as she stood up to leave. "Wait! No! That's not it!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand to keep her from going. Cursing himself for his unnecessary edginess, he just spat out what he was trying to say, "I think we should live together."

"Live together?" she inquired, staring at him.

"Well, yeah, I kinda thought...I mean, I assumed it was the next step in our relationship since I'm over there almost every night anyway," he said, immediately feeling that his uneasiness had not been misplaced after all.

Mizuki had to think about this. It was one thing to have him over most nights but to have him there on a day to day basis along with all of his _stuff;_ invading her space and becoming a very real part of her life. Her eyes moved to his large blue ones that were studying her face. She realized she would like nothing more than for him to live with her. There was no question that he would be moving in with her because he lived in a dumpy one bedroom apartment, and she had her own house. Unintentionally leaving him hanging with his own desperate thoughts, she felt him squeeze her hand in a silent plea for answer.

"Oh! Yes, yes, I think it's a wonderful idea," she gushed, leaning over the table to kiss him.

"Great! I'll move in tonight!" he returned, enthusiastically diving into the bowl of ramen that was sat down in front of him.

Mizuki met the glower of the less than thrilled Ayame with a deep scowl of agitation. She was in no mood for her brand of juvenile jealous bullshit. Enough was enough; get over it already. "Tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure it will only take a box or two for all of my stuff. I can pack it up after work and be right over."

"O-okay."

~...~

_A few weeks later..._

"So you're living together now?" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she rearranged books.

"Shit! You freak!" Mizuki yelled, accidentally clearing the shelf by knocking it down when his unexpected nearness startled her. "You're the stupidly tenacious sort aren't you?"

"Call it what you will," he muttered, shrugging nonchalantly. He had become immune to her verbal insults by this time. Yes, he was glutton for punishment but only if it came from her. The fangirls had begun to grumble and become very dissatisfied with his infatuation for the woman who was clearly not interested in him. At least one good thing was going to come out of this damnable situation.

"You're such a dumbass," she mumbled, hunkering down to pick up the books. Her hand touched his and this time she only sighed in frustrated resignation, taking the book from his hand.

"But I'm your dumbass," he said, blinking when she turned her angry eyes on him.

"You're nothing to me. Just stop it," she hissed, standing up abruptly and turning her back to him.

_One of these days, Mizuki, I will be_, he thought to himself, watching her walk away.

~...~

Mizuki was standing at the stove cooking when Naruto arrived home. She was too distracted with concentrating on the food to notice he was sneaking up behind her. When his arms enclosed her waist and his lips pressed against her neck, she squealed in surprise before dissolving into a fit of giggles as he nibbled on her neck with a ticklish sort of enticement that made goosebumps rise all over her body. She inhaled sharply and chewed her lower lip when his hands slid over her breasts.

Naruto groaned when he felt the rigid flesh beneath his fingertips under her shirt. He pushed his instantly erect member against her to make her aware of the effect she was having on him. Everything about her excited him: her gorgeous face, especially her full lips; her scent, her soft hair. "Shall we start with dessert?"

"Mmmm...I've got just the thing," she murmured, turning to face him. She held a bottle of chocolate syrup in her hand and playfully brushed her fingers through his spiky blond hair with her other one. Her eyes watched his face as he focused his attention on unbuttoning her white dress shirt that was part of her uniform. Watching his tongue working over his bottom lip while he stripped her body of her shirt, she squirted a bit of the chocolate on her finger. Pressing it against his tongue, she slipped her finger into his mouth when his lips parted.

Naruto cupped her breasts, sucking the sweet dark liquid from her finger. He groaned with satisfaction while his thumbs rubbed over her hard nipples, drawing a whimper of pleasure from her lovely pink lips that were left slick and shiny after her tongue licked over them. Dinner would probably be cold by the time they got to it but something else that was really hot needed his attention at the moment. He took the bottle from her and covered one of her dark pink nipples with the chocolate.

"Oh, damn," she gasped, when he immediately latched onto her nipple and sucked hard to remove the chocolate. She rubbed her legs together as arousal caused a flow of wetness in direct response to his actions.

Naruto pushed up her short skirt with one hand while his other hand reached underneath to remove her panties. Grabbing her magnificent ass, he picked her up to carry her to the table.

"What are you doing? Not on the table!" she screeched when he sat her down on the cold slick surface of the cherry red lacquered table top.

Naruto pushed her legs apart and pulled up the chair in front of her. Holding up the bottle of chocolate syrup, he paused a moment as his eyes met hers.

"You're not," she gasped, partly from shock and partly from anticipation.

"Well, you are something good to eat, my dear and it can only be better with chocolate right?" He raised a blond eyebrow while turning over the bottle to cover her most feminine body part with the sticky sugary fluid.

"OH, GOD!" she howled when he placed his mouth on her body to proceed licking and sucking the chocolate from between her lower lips. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled slightly as his tongue delved and prodded her most intimate area, seeking every drop of sweetness while causing the most amazing sensations to surge through her body.

Naruto continued the pleasurable probing with his tongue while she moaned and sobbed his name as her body writhed under his mouth. Deciding it was time to send her over the edge, his lips enclosed the hard little nub he had been teasing with his tongue. He held her down to the table with his hands on her thighs after she nearly bucked him off because she jumped so violently.

"Naruto, oh, god, yes!" she cried out, squeezing his head between her knees as he sucked lightly then harder as her as her breathing increased along with volume of her cries. She experienced an orgasm that seized her body with spirals of pleasure that continued to unravel as he licked her intermittently to purposely make her jump and howl with bliss. Finally growing tired of the exhausting ecstasy, she seized him by the collar and pulled his mouth away from her. Sliding from the table and into his lap, she kissed him, licking the remnants of chocolate and other liquid from his lips.

Naruto grabbed her thighs, his fingers digging into her muscles while he held her down on top of his pulsating, throbbing member. Damn, she had a way of doing things that made him want to explode. He grunted with disappointment when she slipped from his lap down to the floor. He did not feel let down for long when she immediately freed him from his pants and made a chocolate covered flesh sucker out of him.

"Damn, Mizuki, don't make me come right now," he moaned, as her head lowered all the way down on him until her nose was buried in tendrils of golden curly hair.

"But you're so delicious," she stated in a low voice that made him nearly lose it. Her eyes focused on his, holding his intense gaze as her tongue darted out to lick over the head to retrieve traces of chocolate she missed.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back, willing his body to not to unload in her warm wet mouth that was gradually sliding down his long thick shaft. Stroking his fingers through her hair, he took the chance of watching her as her head bobbed up and down between his thighs. It was an amazing sight to watch his manhood disappear then slowly reappear from her wonderful mouth. The muscles in his belly and thighs clenched as he pushed his hips at her face. He was trying to hang on but that fabulous mouth of hers felt so damn good.

"Oh, damn," he grumbled, grabbing the back of her head and pushing his hips up to bury himself deep in her throat. Her muffled groan of arousal only served to excite him more and caused him to release.

Mizuki swallowed not wanting to miss a single drop of everything he had to give her. Sucking lightly, she drained him completely until he pushed her away. She stood to her feet, stroking her fingers through his soft spikes as he pressed his sweaty forehead against her bare belly and panted for air.

"Oh, yeah, I can definitely handle coming home to this every night," he puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I suppose we should eat dinner before it gets too cold," she suggested, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"So does that mean after dinner we get to experience the main sex course?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"Of course it does. What do you think I'm feeding you for? You will need your strength," she said, pulling his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Damn," he sighed, watching her sashay around the kitchen to prepare their plates. The idea to move in together had to be the best one he had in a long time. Besides admitting his feelings to her of course.


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

Okay, here's the next chapter! Although it seems like smut without a point, there is a story hidden among all of the sex scenes. I got a little dirty with this one so consider this your warning. I could feel myself blushing as I was typing this one up so have fun reading! :D

One last thing: I also did not make any separation between the changing points of view but it's pretty obvious when the switches come in.

* * *

Mizuki was among the bookshelves in the back corner hiding from customers. She did not feel like dealing with people today yet she did not have the luxury of calling in sick to work. Today was the six month anniversary of her and Naruto officially declaring their relationship status as involved and living together. It was a momentous occasion, and he had forgotten. Never before had they made it to the six month milestone without one of them finding someone else with whom to spend their time. How could he not remember something so important? Poking her lower lip out while she literally pouted in the corner, she attempted to look busy by shuffling the books around on the shelves.

Naruto hid the single red rose behind his back as he strolled through the large bookstore searching for Mizuki. He had not forgotten their anniversary; he had only wanted her to think he had. This event had actually been on his mind for quite some time. His fingers grasped the single stem tighter, thankful Ino had removed the thorns before giving it to him. Anxiety began to build as each aisle left him empty and still searching for his lover. At the furthermost reaches of the building, in the very last place he looked, he found her. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw her back was turned to him, and she was noisily slamming books down on the shelf.

Mizuki felt his presence before she could see him. Without turning around, she stopped moving when the warmth of his body flowed toward hers just before he pressed his chest against her back. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep gulp of air. If she dared to yell at him in here, she could be fired. Fighting to maintain her composure, she waited for him to speak.

"I have something for you," he murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her as it moved across her neck. His arm moved around her body to hold the rose in front of her face. "Happy Anniversary."

Mizuki opened her eyes to see the beautiful red rose in front of her. She released the breath she had been holding in a noisy rush. Relief along with happiness flooded her system and totally destroyed the anger.

"You did remember," she whispered, burying her nose into the velvety petals of the flower to inhale its scent.

"Of course I did," he rejoined, turning her to look at him. "Why would I forget something so important?"

Mizuki smiled, closing her eyes in anticipation of his kiss when his head lowered toward hers. The pressure of his lips was gentle and tentative as if he was kissing her for the first time. She sighed when his hands rested on her hips and pushed her against the wall behind her while he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted to accept his searching tongue that was met by hers to graze it teasingly. She shivered with delight when his hands slid down her thighs and began gathering her skirt inch by inch with his fingers. The sensation of the smooth material gliding up her thighs excited her causing her to almost forget where she was at. Pulling her lips from his, she attempted to push his hands away.

"Naruto, don't...I'm at work," she protested weakly, wishing he would stop as he continued to pull up her skirt.

"You're hiding in the corner. I don't think anyone even knows you're back here. Come on," he pleaded, his hand sliding under the hem of her skirt. He pushed his fingers between her incredibly hot thighs, pressing them against her underwear that was already growing damp with moisture from her arousal.

Mizuki emitted a whimper as he rubbed her through the thin material of her panties. She wanted him so much. The all too familiar heaviness of sexual need filled her lower belly and spread lower to her thighs until her body ached. Pressing her lips to his neck to stifle a moan, she moved her hips to push herself against his carefully working fingers as a ripple of pleasure surged through her from head to toe. She chewed her lower lip when his fingers edged between the elastic of her underwear and her body. Her body convulsed with delectation and desire when his fingers brushed against her yearning womanhood.

"I could get fired," she whispered in his ear, grasping fistfuls of his orange and black t-shirt in her fingers. Her teeth sank into his neck when his fingers slipped inside of her.

"Oh, damn, you're wet," he groaned, rubbing his painfully pulsating erection against her thigh to find some relief. He had gotten them both into quite the sexual predicament and a high state of arousal. Good sense was bound to flee, and it did.

Mizuki forced her hand between the waist of his pants and his hard muscled abdomen to grab his hard member. She hooked one leg around his waist, opening herself wider to him as she stroked his full hard length. Her body shuddered when his thumb stroked across her little pleasure button to send bolts of carnal bliss throughout her entire being. She tightened her fingers around his manhood, stroking faster while his fingers rubbed her inside and out. Her lips pressed to his to stifle her moans and yelps of pleasure. With her body thrashing under the pleasure inducing movements of his hand, she knew she was close to the that final delicious surge of ultimate enjoyment called an orgasm.

"Oh, Naruto, you're going to make me come," she informed him, raising her hips toward him.

"Mmmmm...please do," he begged her, feeling his own end getting closer especially after the confession of her impending climax. Pressing his other hand against the wall to support them both, he thrust three of his fingers deep inside of her while stimulating the throbbing little nub with heel of his hand.

"That's it!" she almost yelled, pulling his body close to her with one arm around his shoulders while working him harder and faster in the palm of her other hand.

"Oh, shit, Mizuki," he ground out through his clenched teeth when he felt the first spurt from his own body and the immediate release of fluid from hers when she fell over that edge into the deepest pleasure.

Mizuki covered his mouth with hers, shoving her tongue between his lips to find his as her body was wracked with ripple after ripple of ecstasy that made her want to scream his name. The sticky, wet proof of his climax covered her hand and made her palm slick as she kept stroking him making him buck his hips at her and groan her name like a man crying for help.

"You're simply amazing," Naruto murmured, pressing his sweaty forehead to her chest where her shirt opened. Removing his hand from her body that was still contracting periodically from aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure, he concentrated on regulating his shallow, ragged breathing. He took the rose from the cart where she had laid it and slid the stem between her heaving breasts until the rose sat on top of her cleavage. How pretty.

"Likewise, my love," she returned, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling her nose into his soft spikes. She removed her hand from his pants, staring at the white goo covering her fingers and palm as he lifted his head to look at her.

"What are you do-" His ability to speak was stolen when he watched her tongue dart out and lick his seed from the palm of her hand.

"Mmmm, you do taste good," she groaned, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," he warned her upon feeling his member twitch and spring to life again.

"Oh? Why not?" she inquired with faux wide-eyed innocence as she sucked another finger clean while gazing into his eyes.

Naruto gave her a lopsided grin. She was not innocent nor clueless as to what she was doing to him. She had always known exactly what to do to excite him and keep him interested; that was why he had never been able to let her go. It seemed no matter what they did, they would always be a part of each other's lives. Watching her eyes flutter shut as she buried the last white cream coated finger into her mouth, he waited patiently until she was done while his manhood came back to its full hardness.

"Done?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"We should go to the bathroom to get cleaned up," she suggested, fixing her skirt to walk out from between the bookcases. She kept her eyes to the floor as they walked halfway across the building to the bathrooms. She did not want to risk making eye contact with any fellow employees or customers. After entering the ladies' room, she was shocked to discover Naruto was still behind her. Keeping silent, she moved to the big back stall because she already knew what his intentions were for her.

Naruto slammed the door closed and locked it. Pushing her against the wall with his hand flat against her back, he watched with avaricious eyes as she pulled up her skirt to reveal her perfect round behind to him. Licking his lips with anticipation, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to free his aching erection while his eyes stayed on her to observe her as she pulled off her panties. His hand slid over one firm round butt cheek before slapping her playfully on the ass. He smiled with sadistic glee when she jumped and whimpered from the stinging contact. Positioning her into a wide legged stance in front of him, he prepared to take her hard and fast.

Mizuki pressed her hands against the wall and pushed back toward him as he entered her from behind. She bit her lower lip to stifle her cry of pleasure into a moan. Although they were somewhat hidden, someone could walk in at anytime and hear them. She called out his name when he reached inside of her shirt to squeeze and pinch a hardened nipple while he rammed himself into her. This was going to be a quickie, but she did not mind. Besides, he was hers and would be in her bed tonight. He could make it up to her then. The whole situation was incredibly tantalizing, appealing to her more self-destructive side with the slight element of danger involved. Maybe that was one of the things she loved about him so much; his ability to get her into situations that were incredibly enticing by the perceived peril when none was really involved. However, if her boss happened to walk in here and discover them, she would be fired for sure. Oh, well, there were other jobs in Konoha.

"Sweetheart, I'm about there," he warned her, after he pulled her head back by her hair so he could whisper into her ear.

"Then do it," she growled through her teeth as he pounded into her with furious thrusts of his hips. Jerking her hair out of his grip to ease the stinging pain in her skull from him pulling it, she leaned forward as he held her by the hips to keep her steady. Biting her lower lip, she moaned to hold back her howls of pleasure while he exploded inside of her with spastic shoves.

Naruto leaned forward, putting his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck that lay bare from her chocolate brown hair being twisted up into a bun on her head. Easing out of her reluctantly, he pulled himself together as he observed her doing the same thing with a prissy flair. He chuckled lightly, reaching out to trace the smooth angle of her jaw with his fingertip.

"Are you happy?" he asked, smiling at her as a light pink blush crept across her ivory colored skin. It was endearing how she still got a little embarrassed when he stared at her too intently.

"Of course I'm happy. That was incredible and -"

"No," he interrupted her, watching her blink in confusion. He kissed her on the forehead then the lips before looking into her eyes. "Are you happy...with me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, putting her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," he murmured, squeezing her tightly.

The door squeaked loudly in complaint to the hard shove it had received by someone entering. The brass handle banged against the wall behind it and Mizuki would swear she heard the crack of the plaster on the wall.

"Mizuki!" her bitchy boss yelled.

"Oh, no," she gasped, motioning for him to get into the corner of the stall where his feet could not be seen under the door. She rushed out hurriedly, holding the door closed behind her.

"What have you been doing?" Karin demanded grumpily peering over her tortoiseshell oval framed glasses at her employee. She looked the woman up and down not noticing anything unusual except for the red rose tucked between her cleavage. "What's that?"

Mizuki recoiled when her evil red eyed boss extended a hand toward her. Looking down, she saw the red rose sitting prettily between her breasts. Dammit! She had forgotten he had placed it there for safe keeping when things had gotten a little heated.

"Uh, um, I-I...uh, it's my six month anniversary with Naruto. He gave it to me," she explained as the woman stepped closer to her with a triumphant smirk on her face. She knew Karin had been trying for months to find an excuse to fire her. Had she found that reason today? Hopefully not.

"Oh, that handsome boyfriend of yours?" she inquired, closing the distance between them and trapping her startled employee between her body and the wall.

Mizuki closed her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out when Karin bent her head to sniff the rose. Her body broke out in a cold sweat of unadulterated fear from the woman's closeness. She had heard that her boss was jealous and hated her since her reuniting with Naruto. It was rumored that the fearsome red-head had gone after him herself following Mizuki's last break up with him. Her body shivered as the woman's lips hovered above the sensitive skin of her neck as she raised her head to look at her. At this time, she contemplated the possibility that it was not her boyfriend the woman wanted.

"Very nice," she murmured, backing up a step.

Mizuki released the breath she had been holding to keep her body from contacting the other woman's as much as possible. Her eyes remained on the floor to hide the fact that they were glassy with tears. She hated Karin as did every female who worked at the bookstore.

The woman had been nicknamed Dragon Lady by her employees for a reason. Their boss had a volatile temper and a sharp tongue that could cut like a knife with the barbed insults she would hurl at them. However, when it came to her dealing with the male employees and customers, Karin was a totally different person. She was sweet and flirtatious, a bundle of charm with wit to spare. With women, she used intimidation and mean words to control them.

"Where is he now?" she inquired, stepping back another step.

"What?" Mizuki asked, growing very nervous. Had Karin seen them come in here together? Worse yet, had her boss seen them in the back corner from a nearby hiding spot? She felt sick with the creeping fear that trickled down her spine like ice water that her boss knew what she had done.

"Where is he?" She took a step toward the stall where he was hiding studying her nervous employee for a reaction.

"He's gone," she lied, forcing down her anxiety to nonchalantly cross the room to the sink. She washed her hands and pretended to fix her make up as she watched Karin in the mirror. Bracing her arms on the sink when the woman's hand pressed against the stall door, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable freak out when her boss pushed open the door and saw him standing there.

"Okay. So he is," she announced calmly the disappointment showing on her face.

"What?" Mizuki gasped before quickly regrouping and covering her faux pas when her boss raised a dark red eyebrow. "Wh-what did you expect? For him to be hiding in the bathroom stall? I mean really," she huffed, pretending to be horribly offended.

"Whatever," Karin sighed with obvious annoyance. "Get back to work."

Mizuki exited the restroom without a word feeling a bit befuddled herself. Where had he gone? Pulling the rose from between her breasts, she broke off most of the long stem and slid the flower behind her ear. Her boss could not make her throw it away if it was a hair accessory but she did not need a breast ornament. Going back to her corner, she set aside her confusion to get back to work. At least they had not been caught and that was a very good thing.

Naruto carefully made his way across the rafters in the ceiling making sure not to step on one of the flimsy ceiling tiles. While the women had talked, he had managed to get away by climbing on top of the toilet and pulling himself into the ceiling after moving aside one of the lightweight squares. He did not want to ruin it now by misstepping and falling through to blow the whole thing. Doing his best to make his way back to where he assumed Mizuki would be hiding, he occasionally pulled up a tile to peek below to make sure he was moving in the right direction.

Mizuki was busy sorting the books from the shelves and contemplating putting them in the marked down bin. She had given her full concentration to her work and did not detect the presence behind her after he soundlessly dropped down from the ceiling to the floor behind her.

Naruto took a moment to watch her behind wiggle as she vigorously dusted the books. He snorted to stifle a laugh when she coughed and sneezed, making a loud squeaking sound.

"You really shouldn't hold back a sneeze, you'll make your brain explode," he teased her, giving in to the laughter when she turned around to stare at him with startled wide eyes.

"Oh, my god, I'm so glad you're safe," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him for a bone crushing embrace.

"Of course I am. I'm me after all," he said confidently, hugging her and kissing her briefly. "Hey, I've got to get out of here so you don't get into any more trouble. See ya tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she responded, watching him walk away. Sighing deeply with happiness and contentment, she was already looking forward to their one year anniversary. What big surprise could he possibly have waiting for her then?


	4. Write up her Alley

Mizuki waited nervously for the arrival of the author Jiraiya. She had been appointed as the handler for the perverted book writer, and she wondered why Karin had chosen her for a job that made her the envy of the bookstore. Leaning over the barrier to glance down the street to search for him, it was then that it struck her she had no idea what the man looked like. Sighing noisily with agitation, she glanced around her at the excited faces of the fans surrounding her. Why hadn't Karin told him to come to the store by a different route? He should already be here. Perhaps the man had gotten cornered by some crazed fan like Kakashi was being held prisoner to write a book just for them. Pressing her hands to her lips, she gasped in horror at the thought despite how ridiculous and outlandish it was. Turning around to elbow her way through the milling crowd, she was shoved out of the throng of people right into the arms of a tall man with incredibly strong arms. She was thankful that he had caught her and kept her from falling, but her gratitude wavered when she looked down to see one of his hands had plastered itself to her breast in mid-fall.

"Uhm, excuse me...sir?" She looked up into the face of her savior who appeared to be in his forties with odd red marks below his eyes that streaked down his angular cheeks. He was quite handsome, especially when he smiled down at her.

"Are you all right?" he inquired, his voice deep as it rumbled from his broad chest.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she said, feeling a blush tint her cheeks as he righted her on her high heel clad feet. She was also thankful his hand had been removed from her breast. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I must be going. I'm looking for someone and my boss is going to kill me if I don't find him."

"Are you Mizuki?" he asked, his dark brown almost black eyes roaming over her from head to toe and back again. The grin on his face turned downright lascivious as his eyes moved to her breasts and hovered.

"Yes, I am," she answered, folding her arms across her breasts as if to hide them from his eyes that had lingered there a little too long.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted her warmly and with a little too much familiarity for her taste. His eyes met hers as he extended his big hand that had been previously groping her boob. "I'm Jiraiya."

_Damn! That is the infamous sex book author, huh?_ It was her turn to look him over carefully while she inserted her small hand into his large paw. She studied him from his untamed white spiky hair that was long and flowed down his back to be held in a loose ponytail to his wooden Geta sandals. A bit flamboyant and possibly just plain weird considering the red tattoos on his face but other than they he was quite attractive.

Jiraiya enjoyed being given an open and appreciative stare by the pretty woman standing in front of him. He brought her delicate hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the baby soft skin on the back of it. His eyes never left hers as he lowered her hand but kept it held loosely in his.

"Mizuki!" the resident book shrew howled. "Where the hell - OH!"

Karin skidded to a halt in the alley when she saw the star of the day ogling her employee like a starving dog eyes a bone. Putting her hands on her hips, the greasy little gears in her brain began turning. She had chosen Mizuki for a reason although she did not think the woman deserved such an honor. Seeing the lean hungry looks the two were giving each other, she was thinking her calculated risk was going to pay off in spades. That bitch's cute little blond boyfriend's ass would surely be hers now.

"Mizuki!" she hollered again, pushing her glasses up her nose with her middle finger. The insulting hand gesture was strictly intentional but went unnoticed by the woman who reluctantly looked in her direction.

"Yessss," Mizuki hissed, purposely allowing the s to hang in the air like a snake's hiss. She so hated her boss.

"It's time to begin. Bring him on inside. It's your responsibility to tend to his every need and give him everything he wants," she reminded her employee, holding open the back door of the bookstore as a signal for them to come inside.

"Anything I want or need?" he queried, raising a white eyebrow.

"Within certain boundaries, sir. I know you're known as the Pervy Sage, but please behave yourself," she admonished him pleasantly while taking his arm to usher him inside.

Jiraiya did not think he had been chastised so flirtatiously or sweetly in his entire life. He patted the hand that lay on his forearm. He was really going to enjoy his visit to Konoha this time. How could he have allowed so much time to pass between visits? Perhaps he had found the inspiration for his next book wrapped up in a pretty little bundle standing right next to him. Obediently sitting down in the chair she indicated at the table piled high with books, he was pleased when she sat down next to him.

The two nervous employees at the door held their breath as they turned the keys to release the deadbolts. They hopped out of the way to avoid the tidal wave of people who flowed through the door. Order was quickly brought about with a few harsh barks from the Dragon Lady. She issued a warning that any fan that dared to get out of hand would be immediately escorted from the store and not allowed reentry.

Mizuki studied the widely varied crowd. There were men and women of all ages. She was shocked to see a few people who appeared to be well below the age of eighteen. They should not even know about any of the acts written about in his books. The one expected fan who was the first one to the table was a familiar silver haired man who she could tell was smiling despite the mask he wore that covered his mouth.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted her in his usual familiar way. "How's Naruto? You two are still together aren't you?"

Mizuki wanted to punch Kakashi right in his masked face. Instead she smiled sweetly at him while handing Jiraiya a book to sign for the man.

"So Kakashi, what have you been up to?" the author inquired good-naturedly since he actually knew the man quite well. He did not know why Kakashi still showed up to these things since they were friends and they could visit on a personal level later.

"See ya for a drink later?" He opened the book and began reading before walking away from the table.

"Yeah. I'll be there," Jiraiya responded, taking the next book from his assistant for the day.

"Bring our sweet Mizuki. She's always up for a good distraction and a drink," Kakashi said, winking at her with his one good eye.

Mizuki smiled at Jiraiya who slid her a gaze that told her he would like to find out just what kind of distractions she liked. Sighing heavily, she now understood the sinister intentions behind her boss choosing her to babysit the alluring man at her side. Temptation was a horrible thing and it had found its way into her life once again.

Naruto carefully watched the man sitting beside his girlfriend. Each time the man's hand moved below the surface of the table, he tensed up and was ready to pounce. His muscles would slowly release from fight mode when the man's hand would be placed back on the table by Mizuki. It was humorous how she would pat his hand as if he were a small child behaving badly.

So far the crowd had been pretty docile. There had been the occasional horny housewife who would be overcome with emotion upon seeing the man who wrote the books which had assisted her with getting in touch with herself in a whole new way. One woman threw herself across the table into his arms and began kissing him all over his face. Another woman had brought a pair of her panties with her for him to sign. The most shocking moment of the day up to the present time came when a male fan requested Jiraiya sign his manhood. He was promptly taken to the door by Karin herself. Having see the man's attributes, she was sure to get his phone number before shoving him out of the door.

Mizuki sighed, resisting the compulsion to scratch her eyes out. She was about topped out for the day with sex starved people. Offering a smile to the pretty young woman who sidled up to the table, she handed Jiraiya a book.

"Wait," the woman said who appeared to be in her early twenties. She raised her shirt to reveal her small perfect breasts with dark brown areolae. "I want you to sign these."

"Oh, shit," Mizuki muttered, face planting on the table when the author stood up with marker in hand. She was happy that he was always willing to please a fan but really! There are limits to such things.

Naruto laughed loudly from his perch in the reading room on the second floor. He waved to Mizuki when she glanced upstairs and smiled at him. His eyes moved back to stare at the fabulous breasts that the old pervert touched and squeezed with one hand while signing her chest with the other. He was so glad he had come to keep an eye on his girlfriend because he had been treated to quite an entertaining spectacle today. Since he knew Jiraiya personally, he was fully aware of the danger she could possibly encounter today from the touchy feely, overly friendly man. Speaking of which, there was another disturbance beginning downstairs that caught his attention.

"Get out!" Karin yelled at the woman who finally lowered her shirt.

"Karin, calm down, there was no harm done," Mizuki told her, receiving the irate glare that had been meant for the flashing fan. Smiling at the man standing next to her she added, "Besides, he did not mind."

"Who asked you, Mizuki? Keep your opinions to yourself," she snapped at her employee.

Mizuki had reached her limit. The day had already been trying enough with her hateful boss irritating her at every possible moment. Moving around the table, she boldly stepped up to the mean red-eyed devil.

"That's enough," she growled in a low, warning tone. "You can't go on treating people this way."

"What did you say to me?" Karin asked, taking off her glasses as she stood nose to nose with the other woman.

"Oh, damn, oh no," Naruto mumbled under his breath, scrambling to his feet to hurry downstairs before his girlfriend did something she would regret.

By the time he arrived at the front of the store, it was too late. The women were engaged in full-scale brawl. There was no hair pulling or limp wristed slapping here. They were hitting each other with closed fists that were drawn back to be delivered with fury and power. Naruto seized his girlfriend, swinging her out of the way just in time to receive a punch right in the lip that had been meant for her.

"Oh, my god!" Karin shrieked, pressing her fingertips to her lips. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to hit you!"

Naruto carefully sat Mizuki down on her feet while he recovered from seeing stars floating around his head. He pressed his hand to his aching jaw feeling the throbbing pain in his lip just before something warm and wet trickled down his chin. Touching his fingers to the flow, he pulled his hand back to see blood.

"Dammit," he muttered angrily, gingerly touching his swelling lip. He hissed when the slightest touch brought agony and made his whole face hurt.

"Come with me," Karin said, taking him by the hand and pulling him toward the employees' kitchen. Before she disappeared down the hall, she turned back long enough to tell Mizuki, "You're fired."

Mizuki's head dropped forward and tears burned her eyes. She was too angry and humiliated to think about Naruto being led away by the Dragon Lady. Running outside, she kept running until she reached her house. Flinging herself onto her bed, she cried until she did not have anymore tears. Her body shuddered and jerked from her overzealous sobbing. Without meaning to, she fell asleep. When she awoke, it was dark outside and Naruto was still not home. Looking around for her purse, she realized she had forgotten it at the bookstore.

...

Naruto sat on the corner of Karin's desk holding the ice pack to his swollen lip. The store had closed an hour ago and no one was left inside the building except for him and the woman who continued to make a fuss over him despite his wishes to go home. He held his breath when she moved close to him, positioning herself between his legs.

"Let me take a look," she insisted, lifting the half melted ice pack. She was happy to see the swelling was gone and a small cut was all that remained of the wound that had bled profusely. Lowering her mouth to his, she kissed the corner opposite from the cut.

"Karin, don't," he murmured, pushing her back.

"Oh, come on, Naruto. I've wanted you for so long. Just one night," she begged, crying out when he roughly pushed her out of the way.

"I'm leaving. I should have been home hours ago to check on Mizuki," he muttered, putting his hand on the doorknob to turn it.

"Do you want to help her get her job back?" she asked, a self-satisfied smirk curling her lips when he froze without turning the knob.

"What are you saying?" Naruto turned to glare at her. Surely she could not be making the proposal he thought she was making.

"If you have sex with me, I will give your girlfriend her job back," she stated calmly with no hesitation whatsoever.

Naruto opened his mouth to curse a blue streak but then closed it again. Mizuki loved her job here. She was the biggest bookworm he had ever met, besides Kakashi of course, but her interests ranged beyond erotica. The only thing his girlfriend hated about the job was the woman standing in front of him making a very indecent proposition.

"Just one night," she said, reaching up to unbutton her white shirt. "You're girlfriend will never know and she will be thrilled to have her job back. Besides, I know what kind of relationship you two have."

Naruto watched her in silence as she pulled off her shirt and neatly laid it on the chair in front of her desk. There was a stirring beneath his waist when she removed her bra to reveal her small but perky breasts that would be a nice little handful. His ability to think was slowly leaving him as she unbuttoned and unzipped her black pants to remove them. Moving toward her, he told himself he was only doing this to get Mizuki's job back. It had nothing to do with the fact that the mostly naked redhead with the pert pink nipples was turning him on. He waited for her to remove the panties before taking her by the waist and sitting her on top of the desk.

Karin opened her legs pulling him toward her to help him undo his pants. Now that she was so close to having him, she did not want anything to stop her. Grasping his sizable member, she sighed with satisfaction as she pumped him with her hand and made him moan. Leaning back on the desk, she spread her legs wider, opening herself to him to invite him inside.

Naruto hesitated, pressing the head against her warm wet entrance. Pushing inside of her, he groaned with pleasure from the tightness of her body. Closing his eyes, he shoved into her with forceful strokes, gratifying his most base animal desires. He wanted to get off and could not possibly care less if she enjoyed it or not. When her whimpers and sighs of sexual bliss met his ears, he moved faster sliding her across the desk. He held her hips, grunting as he thrust into her with selfish abandon.

...

Mizuki retrieved the key from its hiding place under the garbage can to unlock the back door of the store. She walked into the closed bookstore thinking she was alone. She rushed down the hall to retrieve her purse from her locker. As she casually strolled back through, she heard a cry from somewhere in the building. A cold sensation of dread raced up her spine and slammed into the back of her head. She reached up to massage away the nagging ache as she carefully crept down the hall. The noises grew louder, rising to a crescendo as she reached Karin's office. Seeing the door was cracked, she dared to peek inside driven by curiosity raised by the obvious sounds of sex. Who in the world could be... She stared at the back of the familiar blond head. Her stomach churned and she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. Rushing from the building, she stopped in the alley to take several deep breaths. Something cold and wet dripped on her arm. Looking up into the sky, the softly falling raindrops made her blink as they dropped into her eyes.

"Perfect," she muttered, hanging her head in defeat. She was still wearing her white work shirt which would become transparent in the rain. "A perfect end to a perfect day."

Mizuki hung her purse strap over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest to try to maintain some decency as the rain soaked her shirt. Her steps were heavy and slow as she walked down the street on her way back home. Well, they had nearly made it to nine months before one of them strayed. It was a new record. Smiling wryly to herself, she allowed the tears to come. They would mix with the rain and no one would know she was crying.

"I thought you were going to join me for a drink," a soothing bass voice said.

Mizuki raised her head to look at the handsome face of Jiraiya. She tried to return his smile but could not. Her mouth opened to speak when the smile faded from his lips. She wanted to issue some sort of apology but what was she apologizing for? _I'm sorry my boyfriend and I have a messed up relationship and we can't seem to stop hurting each other._ Sighing heavily, she lowered her eyes back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really in the mood for company," she told him, stepping to the side to walk past him.

"Sweetheart, I think company is exactly what you need right now. Come with me." Jiraiya pulled her next to him to shelter her under his umbrella.

Mizuki allowed him to lead her wherever he wanted. She did not really care where he took her. When they stepped inside of a building, she looked around to see where they were. She was at his hotel. Her belly tightened as he took her by the arm to lead her to the stairs and up to his room. By the time the reached his room, she was shivering uncontrollably. She was not sure if it was from being drenched and cold or from the shock settling into her body.

"Mizuki, go take a hot shower to warm up," he suggested gently, turning her in the direction of the bathroom.

Mizuki compliantly walked into the bathroom that was as big as her entire bedroom. The shower was big enough for five people to run around in with three shower heads inside of it. She opened the glass door and turned on the faucet so the water could heat up while she undressed. Her fingers trembled making it difficult to unbutton her shirt which was already going to be a trial to remove since it was stuck to her body. A numbness settled over her as she removed her skirt. This roller coaster of emotions would be over in a day or two. She had been through this cycle too many times not to know the progression of things. Stepping inside the shower, she closed her eyes to stand under the hot spray to allow it to heat her skin and soak into her tense muscles.

Jiraiya entered the bathroom staring at the woman in the shower. He shamelessly stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips observing her as if she were a work of art. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her back and ended just above her lily white round rump. His eyes followed the ample curve of her hips. Child bearing hips; the kind of hips that lent themselves to be held on to during lovemaking. His palms began to itch because he wanted to touch her desperately. Instead, he placed the green kimono top and belt he had brought to her to wear on the counter before exiting the bathroom in silence. He decided to order room service while he waited.

Mizuki stepped out of the shower unaware the man had ever been in the room. Her breath caught when she saw the clothes lying on the counter. She touched the soft material and brought it to her face to rub it against her cheek. Burying her nose in the fabric to inhale his scent, the smell was like a combination of cinnamon and lavender. Breathing in deeply, she felt dizzy. Hurrying to dry off, she pulled on the top and tied it with the matching belt. The shirt must belong to him because it fit her like a robe, hitting her leg about mid thigh. It was a good thing the sleeves were only three quarter length to begin with because they reached her wrists. Using her fingers to comb the tangles out of her hair, she walked into the room to see him sitting on the couch in the living area. Glancing around, she saw this was a suite instead of a plain room. When he patted the seat of the brown leather couch beside him she sat down in the very spot.

"Are you hungry? I ordered something for you. I know you haven't eaten all day," he said, lifting the lids from the plates on the table.

"How thoughtful," she croaked, clearing her throat. "Thank you."

Mizuki accepted the plate from him although she had no appetite. Tentatively poking at the steak with her fork, she cut off a small piece before putting it in her mouth. When the juices flowed into her mouth, she realized she was starving. She sat the plate on the table, leaning forward so she could tear into the food with gusto.

Jiraiya ceased eating to watch her. He enjoyed watching people partake in pleasure of all kinds. Seeing the expression of sheer delight on her face made him happy. He laughed lightly when she leaned back on the couch while emitting a loud sigh of contentment after finishing off the rare steak in a matter of minutes.

"Did you like that?" he asked, pouring her a glass of wine to hand it to her.

"Oh, yes, very much," she sighed with happiness, taking the glass of dark red liquid.

Jiraiya had forgotten about his food. He sipped his wine giving her body a long look. The loose and oversized top had slipped apart, revealing the smooth round curve of her breast. Glimpsing her face to see that she seemed lost in thought, he reached out to slide his fingers under the material to glide them over the edge of the firm round flesh.

Mizuki was too relaxed to freak out about him touching her. She did not mind anyway. His touch was delicate and gentle. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut, she bit her lower lip to stifle a moan when his fingers grazed her nipple which made her skin tingle with excitement.

"May I?" he asked her, waiting for her answer. After she nodded, he pushed apart the material to reveal her breasts.

"For a pervert, you sure are polite," she murmured, her body feeling warm from the wine and his provocative touches.

"You're very sweet, Mizuki," he complimented, lowering his head to kiss her lips. The kiss was brief and undemanding. When he sat up, he licked his lips. "Very sweet indeed."

"Will you kiss me again?" she almost begged. She found it hard to breath when his head dipped toward hers again. Holding her wine glass with one hand, her other hand reached up to touch his hair. It was surprisingly soft yet thick so she buried her fingers in it when his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was tender, yielding, allowing her to take the lead. She would have expected him to be more aggressive, almost animalistic. Her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip before pushing through the small opening between his full pink lips. She moved her tongue against his, her belly tightening with arousal when he moaned into her mouth.

Jiraiya lifted his lips from hers to look at her breasts. He touched one of the light brown nipples, feeling it harden beneath his fingertips. How a woman's body worked fascinated him to no end. He eased apart her thighs pressing his hand against her womanhood.

"Jiraiya, please," she pleaded with him.

"Please what?" He took the wine glass from her to set it on the table.

"Will you make love to me?" Mizuki asked, looking into his dark eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He kissed her lips before lowering his head to her breast to kiss the nipple.

Burying her nose in the soft hair, she gasped, "Oh, yes."

Jiraiya sat back on the couch, pulling her into his lap. He watched her pretty face as she reached into his pajama bottoms to pull out his hard and ready member. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Oh, my god," she gasped. She was unable to make her fingers meet he was so thick. "You can't put that inside of me!"

"Just stay calm and breathe deep," he instructed her, raising her to position her over him.

Mizuki looked into his desire glazed eyes as he carefully lowered her onto him. She closed her eyes following his suggestion to take deep breaths. There was a distinct sense of fullness but no pain - not until the end. She cried out when he raised his hips to bury himself inside of her. Falling forward, her hair created a curtain around their faces.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me," he implored her, pushing her hair behind her ears. He pressed his hand to her cheek when he saw the tears in her eyes. These tears were from a different kind of pain and not brought on by her physical discomfort. He wanted to help her forget whatever was causing these tears.

Mizuki held his gaze as he moved beneath her. Each small movement brought incredible ecstasy to her body. His big hands grasped her hips when they began swaying back and forth ever so slightly. Their lovemaking was slow and lasted through the night into the morning. Her unlikely lover had the most amazing stamina of any man she had ever encountered. They were laying in the bed, in each other's arms as the golden light of the rising sun shone around the edges of the heavy curtain on the window.

"I need to go home," she announced reluctantly not wanting to leave.

"Would you like to be with me? Travel with me...be my muse?" Jiraiya offered, pulling her close and kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. I will be leaving at noon. Meet me at the gates if you want to go."

...

Mizuki hesitated at her own door dreading the inevitable confrontation that was about to take place. Turning the knob, she opened the door and walked inside. She gasped to see Naruto sitting at the kitchen table with a full glass and a half empty bottle of liquor sitting in front of him. It was eight in the morning, and he was drunk.

"Where were you?" he questioned her with shocking tranquility, taking a long sip of his drink.

"With Jiraiya," she answered with brutal honesty.

"I suppose you know what I did." He stared at the wall in front of him instead of looking at her.

"Yes." She studied the floor beneath her feet, counting the black and white tiles within her range of vision.

"Want to know why?" He turned his head to look at her as the anger seethed within him.

"No. Not really." Mizuki refused to raise her head to look at him.

"I did it to save your job," he told her anyway, finishing off the glass.

"You what?" she inquired meeting his eyes that were narrowed with fury. "Don't you dare try to tell me you fucked her for me. I've heard some dumbass excuses but that is by far the worst! If you wanted a taste of something strange, no big deal...go for it. Just remember our agreement that what is good for one is good for the other."

"Yep," he agreed, refilling the glass. "You made good on that didn't you? Was he good?"

"He was great!" she exclaimed, stomping to the bedroom. What a stupid thing to ask. If he did not want a truthful answer, he should not have asked the question.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he saw her suitcase laying open on the bed.

"I'm leaving. I have another job offer," she replied, throwing in clothes by the handfuls.

"What? With the pervert?" He was smiling mirthlessly at the ridiculous possibility until she paused long enough to glare at him before continuing to pack. "You're serious?"

"You can stay here while I'm gone. My only request is that you don't bring women here to have sex with them. Screw whoever you want, I don't care," she told him, going to the bathroom to fill up her make up case with a few essentials.

"How long will you be gone?" He followed her from room to room like a lost puppy.

"I don't know." Mizuki flung her purse strap over her shoulder, holding her suitcase in one hand and her make up case in the other. "Well...see ya."

"Yeah, see ya," the confused blonde murmured as he watched her walk out of the door.

Sighing heavily Naruto leaned back against the wall. Pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead, he tried to comprehend what had just happened. So the switch had been flipped and they were in the off again position with their relationship. Rubbing the back of his neck, he knew she would be his again in the future. It was always just a matter of time.


End file.
